Souvenir (traduction française de 'A Memory')
by notsodelicious
Summary: " La douleur lui brisa le cœur, et le dernier sourire de Jack s'estompait … Elle sanglota amèrement lorsque le front de son fils se posa contre son sein. Dans son désespoir, elle l'appela;elle pleura quand ses petites mains lâchèrent son doigt. Lorsque son cœur stoppa, le sien s'arrêta. "


_**Bonjour à toutes (et tous), et bienvenue sur ma première OS en français sur ce compte ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, et si vous aimez l'anglais, passez voir l'originale (et plein d'autres choses), toujours sur ce compte (jure ?). N'oubliez pas de commenter, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**_

 _ **Alice.**_

 _ **Crédits : Esmée appartient à Stephenie Meyer, je l'utilise pour concocter ma sauce à moi, c'est tout.**_

* * *

 _Esme sentit une douleur brûlante au creux de son ventre._

 _Le vase lui échappa et se brisa au sol, mais un grand sourire venait de naître sur ses lèvres roses. Ses profondes cernes semblèrent presque disparaître complètement, comme pour accompagner ce sourire trop lumineux. La jeune-femme gémit et enserra son ventre, se mordant les lèvre alors qu'une nouvelle douleur se faisait sentir._

 _Elle ne paniquait pas. Elle aurait certainement dû, pourtant … après tout, elle était toute seule, et sur le point d'accoucher. Mais, curieusement, la peur ne vint pas. À la place, elle se sentait de plus en plus confiante ce alors même que les contractions devenaient très intenses. Habituée à la douleur, elle l'accueillait à bras ouverts, comme une vieille amie. En fait, elle adora cette douleur parce qu'elle lui apportait un nouvel espoir …_

 _Un espoir de renouveau. Elle lui donnait son bébé._

* * *

Esmée regardait droit devant elle, debout sur le pas de la porte, et ses sanglots lui donnaient une envie folle de courir de fuir. C'en était presque insoutenable. Mais elle soutenait, pourtant parce qu'elle le devait. C'était son fardeau, à elle, et pas celui de sa famille.

Soixante-quinze ans … voilà quel âge il aurait dû avoir. Et elle aurait eu cent-onze ans en fait, elle aurait dû être morte depuis déjà un moment.

Si elle ne s'était pas jetée dans le vide – s'il avait vécu – alors elle aurait certainement dû mourir autour de soixante-dix ans … Vers 1965, ou par là. Et lui, il aurait alors été aux alentours de ses quarante ans.

Mais les « si » ne pouvaient remonter le temps, sauf en rêve or, vivre dans ses rêves n'étaient pas une bonne chose … on en oubliait de vivre. Elle avait tellement, déjà ! Tout ce dont elle aurait pu rêver, et peut-être plus ! Et pourtant, elle faisait encore son deuil du passé … Et elle savait combien Carlisle le vivait mal, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Surtout maintenant, quand il avait le plus besoin d'aide et d'amour. Et elle, sa femme, ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Il ne se disputaient pas du moins pas avec colère. Jamais. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, mais ça n'avait jamais conduit à une réelle dispute pas même en soixante-quinze ans.

Soixante-quinze. Ce nombre la faisait encore frissonner. Les souvenirs eurent raison du temps présent, et la jeune-femme laissa Bella et Forks derrière elle …

* * *

 _Elle le berçait tendrement, caressant les fins et rares cheveux qu'il avait sur sa petite tête. Comme il plongeait son regard dans celui de sa mère, il pouvait sûrement voir cet amour profond et brûlant – dans ces yeux que lui, Jack, avaient hérité d'elle. Et Esmée, sans nul doute, apercevait la même petite étincelle d'amour dans les yeux de son enfant. Leur échange, cependant, resta silencieux et doux. Personne ne devait déranger ces deux êtres, hormis une seule invitée, aussi peu souhaitable soit-elle._

 _Mais pour le moment, Esmée chantait doucement une vieille mélodie, berçant son nouveau-né alors qu'il terminait de téter, sa main contre son sein. Souriant, elle caressa cette petite main, dessinant des formes relaxantes sur sa peau tiède et douce. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, sa chemise flattant sa joue._

 _Elle gloussa quand il laissa échapper un adorable bâillement, se pelotonnant contre elle. Calme et reposée, Esmée ferma les yeux, sentant le sommeil la rattraper. Comme elle se battait contre les rêves qui l'enveloppaient déjà, Jack s'endormit finalement. Esmée l'écarta délicatement d'elle, mais se refusa à refermer sa blouse._

 _La maisonnée était tranquille, chaude et on sentait comme une atmosphère de chez soi._

 _Esmée referma les yeux, repoussant le chagrin au loin. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer son ancienne famille, mais de célébrer la naissance d'une nouvelle et l'amour qu'elle portait désormais à ce petit bébé, là, dans ses bras. Il ne fallait pas que le chagrin de la perte de sa petite sœur lui embrume le cœur … Sa sœur qui ne savait même pas qu'elle avait un neveu et qui s'en fichait probablement. Esmée savait que la seule chose qui devait lui importer, aujourd'hui, était de savoir où sa grande sœur était partie._

 _Esmée soupira, le souvenir de Jeanne dansant dans son cerveau ensommeillée._ Oh, pauvre petite sœur … ma petite sœur … _Comme elle devait s'inquiéter, seule chez eux, et se demander pourquoi sa grande sœur l'avait laissée sans un au revoir …_

 _Pourtant Esmée savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Jeanne l'aimait, oh oui … elle l'adorait. Mais elle ne l'avait pas crue elle avait refusé de croire et de compatir au désastre de son mariage. Même lorsqu'elle l'en avait supplié … Comme leurs parents, elle avait détourné le regard du viol pourtant évident, le transformant en un « amour qui a besoin de temps »._

 _Alors, même si Esmée adorait sa petite sœur, elle ne reviendrait pas car elle savait qu'elle serait certainement celle qu'elle blâmerait. Elle l'accuserait d'avoir eu trop peur – si jamais elle devait la croire – ou pire : d'avoir menti._

 _Alors, non, elle ne reviendrait pas. Elle recommencerait, se construirait une nouvelle vie avec son fils … elle les oublierait. Oh, aucun doute que ce serait dur, bien sûr, mais elle avait supporté la naissance sans jamais abandonner … Parce qu'elle savait combien elle avait raison._

 _Maintenant, elle en était encore plus certaine._

* * *

Esmée ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit deux bras puissants l'attirer dans une tendre chaleur. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres rouges et ses bras la serrait contre son torse. Encore une fois, elle remarqua combien elle semblait fragile et petite à côté de lui … ce qui était une bonne chose surtout dans des moments pareils.

Lorsque ses démons l'attrapait et la tirait en arrière, droit dans son passé, il était toujours là, et il tirait de toutes ses forces dans l'autre sens. Mais tendrement, gentiment, presque avec révérence … un simple baiser ou bien une caresse contre sa joue, et elle était de retour. Mais il comprenait que parfois, elle ressentait le besoin de s'échapper du présent trop douloureux … Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle essayait vainement de repousser le passé et de s'accrocher au présent …

* * *

 _Novembre 1921_

 _Jack toussa encore une fois. Sa mère embrassa son front, et sentit sa terrible chaleur. Inquiète, elle se leva et ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer l'air frais de l'automne._

 _Le petit ouvrit des yeux fiévreux et regarda sa mère._

 _Esmée tenta de retenir un sanglot lorsqu'elle vit combien son fls était épuisé. Ses yeux brûlaient de fièvre, ne montrant rien d'autre qu'une terrible maladie et une fatigue dévorante. Il était devenu de plus en plus faible, parfois refusant le sein et se réveillant au cœur de la nuit, ne pouvant dormir. Esmée ne dormait pas bien non plus elle ne le quittait pas. Puis, après deux jours sans dormir, elle décida de le prendre avec elle dans son lit. Mais même là, pelotonné contre sa poitrine, il ne parvenait pas à guérir …_

 _Il souffrait constamment et sa mère pleurait chaque nuit un peu plus fort. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son nouveau-né tourmenté par une maladie inconnue, sans être capable de l'aider. Elle lui avait donné la vie, mais n'était pas capable de le protéger. Cette toux était trop forte pour elle …_

 _Trop forte pour Jack._

 _Son bébé suffoquait, elle le savait. La maladie était en train de le vaincre, et lui – pourtant né bien trop tôt – était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle le connaissait assez pour voir sa résistance et son système immunitaire se battait pour le sauver._

 _Mais, dans son cœur, elle comprenait déjà ce qui se passait elle le savait …_

 _Elle savait que, bientôt, Jack mourrait._

 _Début Décembre, 1921_

 _Une semaine et demie s'était écoulée depuis la naissance de Jack, et sa santé s'était terriblement détériorée. Esmée ne pouvait plus, désormais, ravaler les larmes qui la secouait jour et nuit. Alors elle les laissait couler, touchant la joue brûlante de son fils d'une tendre caresse._

 _Lorsqu'elle tentait de l'allaiter, il refusait, gémissant et se serrant contre elle. Jusqu'à ce jour, il avait toujours refusé, mais aujourd'hui apportait un nouvel espoir, et Jack accepta le sein. Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme, soulagée._

 _Mais pour peu de temps seulement …_

 _Le jour suivant fut le témoin d'une aube horrible pour Esmée. Dès six heures du matin, elle appela le docteur. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois, et il avait été très clair : l'enfant avait peu de chances de vivre._

 _Esmée s'était effondrée. Devant le docteur – un homme très bienveillant – elle avait montré une force qu'il l'avait depuis longtemps désertée. Elle avait accepté, combattant les sanglots et retenant les larmes dans ses yeux brûlants. Elle les gardait dans son cœur, et pleurait amèrement sur son sort sans le montrer. Elle le devait, pour elle, mais surtout pour Jack._

 _Bien sûr, il avait pleuré, lui aussi. Et elle avait évidemment essuyé ses larmes, et embrassé ses joues en caressant ses lèvres tremblantes. Mais lui, bien sûr, avait le droit de pleurer, parce que sa douleur était alors terriblement plus insupportable que celle de sa mère._

 _Mais elle était égoïste : elle avait besoin de pleurer, de crier et sangloter. Elle avait besoin d'effacer cette horrible réalité. Elle avait besoin de retenir son passé, de crier pour qu'il revienne … Ce passé où elle avait été si heureuse … où son fils lui souriait, ce tout premier jour où elle l'avait vu ouvrir les yeux –_ ses _yeux._

 _Mais le passé était parti. Et ce futur qu'elle avait tant désiré, elle ne le rattraperai jamais. Le présent s'étirait, comme une rivière asséchée, laissant une trace vide et morte dans son cœur brisé, et les yeux de son bébé se fermèrent pour ne plus jamais s'ouvrir._

 _La douleur lui brisa le cœur, et le dernier sourire de Jack s'estompait … Elle sanglota amèrement lorsque le front de son fils se posa contre son sein. Dans son désespoir, elle l'appela;elle pleura quand ses petites mains lâchèrent son doigt. Lorsque son cœur stoppa, le sien s'arrêta._

 _Mais la douleur, faussa amie, ne partit pas, et elle l'accompagna durant toute la nuit..._

 _Alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle, son corps secoué de sanglots, son cœur brisé hurlait sa fureur à Dieu. Son esprit le maudissait, ce Père qui lui avait tout pris. Elle était furieuse dans son chagrin, les lambeaux de son cœur s'accrochant à cette colère comme un enfant à sa mère …_

 _Oui, cette furie était la plus forte qui ait jamais tempêté en elle. Elle était, dans un sens,_ heureuse _d'être en colère. Elle y voyait-là sa seule chance, son seul échappatoire … Et elle s'y noyait avec délice._

 _ **)OoooO(**_

 _Comme elle marchait, s'éloignant de la maison, laissant sa vie détruite derrière elle, elle ne transportait rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de quelque chose. Elle n'avait besoin de rien. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le vide complet. Le plus noir et profond de tous._

 _Voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. Et cela, la vie ne pouvait plus le lui donner._

 _Elle se sentait lourde. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, ses hanches, et sa poitrine aussi … Son passé était trop lourd à porter. Voilà pourquoi elle avait refusé de prendre quoi que ce soit avec elle. Elle se trouvait déjà trop peu légère._

 _Elle était désespérée. Elle voulait libérer son esprit, détruit, et calmer son cœur brisé. Pour ce seul but, elle recherchait le plus grand ennemi de la Vie : la Mort. Elle l'avait supplié de venir la chercher, de prendre sans questions la coquille vide de cette femme qu'elle avait été. Pourtant, Elle n'était pas venue. Elle l'avait regardée se tordre avec un sourire – un bon sourire – sur ses lèvres invisibles. Esmée avait supplié … Oh, oui, combien elle avait supplié … Mais la Mort refusait de venir d'elle même._

 _Alors Esmée s'était levée de son petit lit froid, et avait traversé le salon silencieux, sans se retourner une seule fois. Lentement, elle avait marché jusqu'au cimetière, le poids du silence pressant contre sa nuque._

 _Le docteur avait décidé d'enterrer son fils. Elle, elle lui avait follement résisté jusqu'à que les restes de sa raison lui donne raison. Alors, elle avait dit « oui ». Juste un petit, faible « oui ». Il avait acquiescé tristement._

 _Les funérailles avaient été atroces._

 _Alors, maintenant, elle marchait pieds nus sur l'herbe gelée, dédaignant toutes les tombes qu'elle enjambait. Elle marcha jusqu'à se tenir devant sa tombe, plus simple et grise que les autres._

 _Tout semblait frais et beau les fleurs étalaient leurs couleurs._

 _Elle cueillit un petit pissenlit et le déposa délicatement en dessous de la pierre, caressant du bout des doigts l'écriture récemment gravée._

 _Jack Platt,_

 _né le 29 Novembre 1921_

 _mort le 9 Décembre 1921_

 _Elle n'avait pas voulu donner un faux nom à son fils. Alors elle l'avait présenté comme « Platt », qui aurait été le nom de son défunt mari._

 _En réalité, elle avait reçu plus de condoléances que de questions …_

 _Et puis, Esmée avait refusé d'écrire autre chose que le nom de son enfant – et les dates – sur la pierre tombale, parce que , simplement, elle n'en ressentait aucun besoin. Elle l'aimait bien plus qu'aucune inscription n'aurait jamais pu le dire. Et, d'une certaine manière, elle ne souhaitait pas que le monde comprenne combien elle avait souffert de sa mort._

 _Pourtant, elle avait traversé l'Enfer …_

 _Esmée embrassa la tombe de Jack une dernière fois, et fila aussi vite qu'elle le put. L'atmosphère du cimetière semblait aussi lourde que son propre cœur, et les âmes des morts lui étreignaient la poitrine. Son fardeau écrasait ses épaules, ralentissant chaque pas depuis la petite tombe jusqu'aux rochers glissants et coupants de la falaise._

 _Et, là, elle s'arrêta, les pieds déchiquetés._

 _Mais son cœur souriait._ Elle _souriait. Esmée essuya ses dernières larmes, rejetant son chagrin. Elle se savait bientôt heureuse, presque soulagée de son terrible passé._

 _C'est pour ça qu'elle sauta._

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu :)_**


End file.
